zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Lego Zelda
GOOD NEWS: I just found that there is going to be a new Zelda collection that will be going to be featured on Lego series. "Michael Inglis, the creator behind the viral Lego Zelda video, has had his dream come one step closer to reality as over 10,000 people have backed his Lego Zelda concept at the official Lego website. Because Inglis has managed to get over 10,000 supporters Lego will have to review the concept and decide if it’s something they would like to do. Of course, they would need to get Nintendo to approve the concept as well." - From the site Source: http://mynintendonews.com/2012/05/06/lego-zelda-will-be-officially-reviewed-by-lego/ 04:22, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :Well, we don't actually know for sure yet whether Lego and Nintendo will approve the concept. Still, I must admit that this is interesting. Jedimasterlink (talk) 06:43, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I really don't think Nintendo will approve this, though I also didn't think they would screw up Metriod.Desacabose'' ''(Talk) 07:10, May 8, 2012 (UTC) pulling the Lego stlye off is not easy first off it has to have interesting story charatcers and battle and story is not legend of zelda's strong suit that's might be why the cartoon legend of zelda project was a giant fail im pretty sure nintendo will agree as long as they have rock soild story im all with it--Goku259 (talk) 07:20, May 8, 2012 (UTC)goku259 Goku I think you or me misread that, Michael Inlis is talking about lego sets, not lego games...I hopeDesacabose'' ''(Talk) 07:37, May 8, 2012 (UTC) As per Jedi. We don't know if it's going to be featured; Lego first has to review the concept and, even if they accept, they then have to go over it with Nintendo, who very well may not. It's an interesting idea but since there is absolutely no confirmation about any of it from Nintendo's end we can't really put info regarding it on here yet. -'Minish Link' 14:38, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I'd say given the fact that Lego has FINALLY made a Lord of the Rings line (possibly to celebrate the upcoming Hobbit movie), there's a decent chance they can do the Zelda stuff. It would be a HUGE step for both Lego and Nintendo since there's a large crowd sharing both interests. I have a feeling Nintendo's going to be stingy though, but hey, nothing is known yet so who knows. Michael Inglis prints out his custom pieces through 3D printing company Shapeways, so even if the authorization falls, interested people can still order his stuff online for use in their Lego fun. Myself, I'd love to get a few pieces, though I need a job first to afford them :/ IceFlame 14:52, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :I rather like a lot of his stuff myself. I found it ages ago through some flickr thing but never got around to ordering any of it. I'd definitely like one of those Companion Cubes, though. -'Minish Link' 16:03, May 8, 2012 (UTC)